I'm not your brother
by CrowX
Summary: It's not a brother Jeremy wants or needs...  light spoilers for 2.10 . A snippet about Jeremy and Damon.


Title: I'm not your brother

Author: CrowX

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries (TV)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Damon/Jeremy

Word count: 862

Warnings: slash, slightly underage (Jeremy should be about 16)

Summary: It's not a brother Jeremy wants… (light spoilers for 2.10)

Author's comment: Written for the Weekend Comment Fic Party at LJ's community tvd_rareships, for a prompt of **sunsetdawn20**. It's not beta read, but I hope that it's still readable. It is just a little snippet about Damon and Jeremy without any sequel or a deeper plot. Basically just some hot fun for our boys.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**I'm not your brother**

Saturday evening presented the usual picture of Damon swirling his scotch in his glass while looking into the flickering flames. Someone with a death wish might have said that he was brooding. Then suddenly the quiet was disturbed by the bell ringing. Annoyed Damon opened the door, already knowing who was there.

"What do you want, kid?"

Jeremy looked unsure, his chocolate brown eyes – so similar to Elena's – seemed lonely.

"Can I come in? I'm bored."

Damon sighed, having smelt the alcohol on the boy's breath by now. Unbelievable the things he did for this town and the people; now helping out a jaded teenager.

"You're not my little brother. Why should I care?"

Jeremy took a step closer, almost pushing through the half-opened door as he nearly touched Damon. The boy was slightly taller than him, and when their eyes locked Damon was surprised to see the want in them.

"It's not a big brother I want. I… I want…"

Suddenly unsure Jeremy stepped back. This was a colossal bad idea, only the liquor had given him some courage. After the disappointment with Bonnie he had somehow decided to follow up his dreams and desires. Standing here and looking into the cold blue eyes brought him back into reality. But it was too late.

Damon's eyes widened as he understood what Jeremy wanted. A smirk came over his face and his hand snatched the front of the boy's shirt, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him with a bang.

"I know."

Deciding to get somewhere better suited for this kind of engagement Damon rushed them upstairs into his room. Since he was now getting into things he didn't want the kid to change his mind. When they tumbled on the big bed Damon pressed himself against the boy, grinning once again as he lowered his head to kiss him for the first time. Unexpectedly Jeremy wholeheartedly kissed back, opening his mouth as his tongue touched Damon's.

After a few minutes of hot kisses Damon's lips travelled lower, sucking on the throat and collarbone. The shirt was in the way and with a quick movement he ripped it apart. The protests died on Jeremy's lips when Damon sucked on his nipples, alternating between them. The harsh breathing and Jeremy's moans increased, as Jeremy began to thrust his hips upwards, desperate for some kind of friction.

Laughing at the impatient teenager Damon's hands opened the trousers, pushing them and the underwear down to release the already hard cock.

"Impressive. Let's see how you taste…"

When Damon licked around the head Jeremy cried out quietly. Taking the cock into his mouth produced wonderful panted swearwords and Jeremy's hands were digging into his hair. Taking the hint Damon decided to indulge the boy. After all, once satisfied Damon would take his fill in blood.

"Ah, Damon…"

Smirking Damon pulled out all his experience he'd gathered in the last one and a half centuries, cupping the soft balls while swallowing the hardness. He guessed that it wouldn't take too long now.

Jeremy kept pushing his hips upwards, his eyes clenching as he gave himself over to the pleasure of having someone's mouth around his dick, hands caressing him to the edge. And it was Damon of all people! Opening his eyes he watched the gorgeous face, crying out the vampire's name as he came shuddering, his body tensing.

"DAMON!"

Damon swallowed the whole load, not able to hide his smug grin. The boy fell back into bed exhausted, his tiredness and the alcohol catching up with him. Not wanting to be left behind Damon decided to do it fast since he didn't have any patience for preparing the boy.

Using his vampire speed he took of his clothes and slithered up Jeremy's muscular frame. Damon was already painfully hard, the sounds of the young man coming under him had done nothing but increasing his want. Kissing Jeremy's lax mouth Damon pushed between the closed legs, imagining it to be the boy's ass instead.

His face shifted and he kissed Jeremy again. This time Jeremy's hands came up, caressing his back until they grabbed his ass, while the boy began to lick over his fangs carefully. It was apparent that he knew how to kiss a vampire and that their teeth were especially sensible. Damon moaned when they were touched, and increased the speed of his thrusts.

Speeding up Damon drew back, his red eyes asking him a silent question. At Jeremy's nod Damon bent down and nearly reverently let his fangs sink inside the white neck. The blood tasted amazing, specially flavored by the hormones and alcohol.

With a quiet growl Damon spilled his seed on Jeremy's legs, lapping up the last droplets of blood from the wound on the neck.

"I must say that you taste exquisite, kid."

Jeremy smiled tiredly and snuggled against Damon. The vampire wanted to pull away, but then he shrugged. There was no one to see them and Jeremy wouldn't tell anybody, of that he was sure.

"Damon… I'm glad that you're not my big brother," Jeremy mumbled as his eyes closed.

.

**The End**


End file.
